


Doctor Will Solace

by childofgreeceandrome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Nico takes his niece to the hospital because Hazel begged for it. He had never liked those places, but now, he might have found a reason to not hate them so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Will Solace

‘Did I wake you up?’ Hazel asked, a little embarrassed.

 

Nico got up from bed and started running his fingers through his face. He was holding the cellphone between his cheek and his shoulder. He cleared his throat to speak more clearly, but he failed. ‘No, not at all.’ He answered but his voice sounded more deep and tired than normal.

 

‘Oh, I’m so sorry.’ She apologized immediately.

 

Nico saw the mess he had on his bed, there were books all around him and a few more had fallen to the floor. ‘Don’t worry, I needed to get up anyway.’ He stood up and started picking up his mess. ‘How are you?’

 

‘Desperate.’ Hazel said without missing a second.

 

Her brother smiled a little at that. ‘Emily has gotten any better?’ He asked concerned.

 

‘No, she’s gotten worse.’ She murmured.

 

Nico frowned at that, his niece had been sick for the last three days and Hazel had hoped it wasn’t any serious, she had already had the flu a few times, but normally it went away quickly, the fact that she wasn’t better was something to worry about. ‘You should take her to the hospital, Hazel.’ He finally said while he sat once more in his bed. His room was looking more decent now.

 

‘Yes, that’s why I’m calling. I have a meeting tomorrow and I’ve been planning it for weeks but I’m really worried about Emily, I can’t have her more days like this.’

 

‘Yeah.’ He agreed ‘It could be dangerous.’

 

Nico wait for her to talk and when she did it, she took a deep breath before it. ‘Do you think you could take her to the hospital? Frank is still out of town and I’m really worried’ She asked with a hopeful voice.

 

‘Hazel...’ He said before closing his eyes and letting himself fall on the bed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘You know how I feel about hospitals...’. His voice was almost pained.

 

‘I know, Nico.’ She said with sympathy. ‘But I also know how much you adore your niece and about that promise you made to her about taking her to McDonald’s.’

 

‘Now you’re playing dirty.’ He said before the conversation stayed in silence for a moments. He sighed. ‘Alright, I’ll take her there and then to McDonald’s.’

 

He could practically see the smile on Hazel’s voice when she spoke. ‘Thank you so much, Nico! I’ll return the favor as soon as you need something.’

 

‘Yeah, yeah. Don’t think for a moment that I’m going to forget that.’ Hazel laughed and the two of them stayed on the phone for a while, talking about her job as a teacher and how his Ph.D in Greek history was going.

 

Nico finally told her he needed to go because he was going out for dinner.  

 

Hazel _giggled_ at that. ‘Are you going alone or with someone, Nico?’ Her voice was full of teasing. His sister had been pushing him around the last few months because she thought he needed a new boyfriend.

 

‘ _Alone,_ Hazel Levesque.’ He said grudgingly.

 

‘Really soon there’s going to be a day you won’t answer that.’ She said as she was some kind of witch that could see the future. Nico didn’t believe on those things, but he certainly could believe that his sister was making things up behind his back.

 

He paused before frowning. ‘Hazel, what have you done?’

 

‘Nothing.’ She said innocently. ‘At least not yet.’

 

‘Hazel!’ He exclaimed annoyed, wondering why he couldn’t glare at her through the phone. Dumb technology.

 

‘Goodbye Nico, have a good night.’ She said before shutting the call without waiting her brother to answer her. The black haired boy rolled his eyes before he got up and picked up his keys and wallet.

 

‘My sister’s crazy.’ He said to himself before going out of his apartment.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

‘And here is her bottle. If she gets too bored, there are a few toys in the bag for her.’ Hazel said while giving him the bag full of Emily’s things and Emily herself.

 

Nico rolled his eyes. ‘Hazel, I’ve been taking care of your daughter since she was nothing more than a day old.’

 

She blushed at that. ‘Sorry.’ She said before pulling her daughter from Nico’s arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek. ‘You’ll be okay, baby.’ She said to her with a motherly smile. ‘Uncle Nico is taking you to McDonald’s after you see the doctor.’ The little girl smiled brightly and clapped once with her little hands. Hazel then kissed her brother’s cheek and stepped back. ‘Goodbye, be good, Emily.’

 

Nico smiled at her before going to his car and putting Emily in the baby seat. ‘Let’s go to the hospital, my beautiful niece.’ He said with a voice that sounded like one of those princes that appeared on the movies she liked. Emily laughed cutely at that and the two of them started to make their way to the hospital.

  


_Nico hated hospitals_.

 

It had been years since the last time he had been in one of them and it had been to searched for his mom and sister after a gas explosion inside a hotel in Washington. He hadn’t founded them, he had only found out that anyone who had been inside the building had died instantly. From that moment, he had run away from those places since he was ten years old.

 

He had moved on, it still hurt to think about them, but he had gotten on with his life and he could say he was okay with it. He looked at Emily and he remembered that even though  he had lost a really big part of his life when his mother and sister died, he also had found a new part of it. It wasn’t a replacement for them, but he would be forever grateful for the family he had found.

 

He asked a nurse about the pediatric area and he made his way to the place. When he got there he started looking at his phone, looking for the name of the doctor Hazel had said it was Emily’s. Nico walked to the secretary and cleared his throat.

 

‘Hello.’ He said.

 

This woman wasn’t as nice as the other nurse. ‘Hello.’

 

‘We have an appointment with Dr. Will Solace.’ He said after he read the name of the medic.

 

‘He just got here, he has a previous appointment before yours, you can sit there.’ She didn’t even mentioned where he should seat as she was really entertained with the computer in front of her.

 

Nico glared at her. ‘Thank you for your great help.’ He said with sarcasm before taking a seat as far away as he could from the mothers and others kids that were in the waiting room. He sat Emily beside him and smiled warmly at her.

 

His three years old niece could have been only Hazel’s daughter if it weren’t for her eyes, that were dark as Frank’s but with his sister’s form. She had a short mop of curly brown hair and her skin was dark like her mother’s. She was wearing a deep blue dress with a big bow on her hair. A permanent smile was in her face.

 

He loved his niece.

 

She didn’t stay in her seat for a moment, she crawled into Nico’s arms and put her head in his chest. ‘Are you feeling baddie?’ He asked concerned, looking at her face. Emily nodded. She was a little pale and her eyes were tired, she normally looked a lot brighter than that. A cough started in her throat and lasted a few moments. Nico sighed before he got in a more comfortable position and Emily closed her eyes against him.

 

He looked around the room to find that a group of women were looking at him. There were a few ones that looked at him as if he was a criminal, probably they were thinking he had kidnapped his niece, at the end of the day they didn’t look anything alike. There was another group that was looking at him as if they wanted to pinch his cheeks.

 

Those were the ones that scared him the most.

 

He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at them. Quickly they all looked away and found really interesting things on the wall or in their shoes.

 

Nico smiled internally at their reactions. He had always been pale, after his mother and sister died he went through a very hard phase, which included not going out of his room for days. That had erased the tanned skin he used to have and he ended up being really pale, making a strong contrast with his black hair. He kept it a little long and normally he had soft bags under his eyes for staying up late studying. It didn’t truly help that he always use dark clothes and that he had a skull ring on one of his hands.

 

‘Emily Zhang?’ The secretary asked. Nico stood up and started shaking his niece.

 

‘Hey, Em, wake up.’ He said softly. ‘The doctor’s going to see us now.’ The little girl opened her eyes and coughed, before moving her hands against her eyes.

The three of them went into an office and the woman started asking him questions about Emily: allergies, vaccines, other sickness she might have. Hazel had warned him this would happen and prepared him for it. He answered all of them without missing a beat. He had a really wonderful memory.

 

‘Alright. Dr. Solace will be here in a moment.’ She said before letting them enter the doctor’s office. The walls were painted in white and there were some illustration about the human body for kids. There was one of those hospital beds with blue thin sheets, a balance for the weight and height at the right. On the left was a dark brown desk with a black leather seat, behind them was a shelf full of medicine books.

He was sitting with Emily in the chair in front of the desk when he heard the door opened and turned to see who was arriving.

 

The first thing that came into his mind was _bright_.

 

Doctor Will Solace was awfully bright. He had a mop of blond hair that was a little too longer to make him appear like your everyday doctor. His eyes were blue and they were sparkling as if someone had told him a really good joke. He was tall and with a really nice body. He was wearing jeans and a white polo shirt under his medical gown.

 

‘Hello.’ He greeted with a warm smile and kind voice. ‘I’m Will Solace.’ He said while extending a hand to Nico, who accepted it with a strange expression. A person couldn’t really looked so much like… well….

 

The sun.

 

‘Nico di Angelo.’ He finally answered before dropping his hand.

 

‘And look who’s here!’ Will smiled to Emily. ‘My favorite patient.’

 

Emily blushed and smiled at him. ‘Hi, doctor Will.’

 

‘Just Will, Emily.’ Solace said before taking a seat behind his desk. He started to read the notes his secretary had made for him. ‘So… She has been sick for the last three days.’ He started, looking directly at Nico. ‘Tell me the symptoms.’

 

Nico looked at Emily while he spoke, Dr. Solace was burning his retinas, he just wasn’t sure if it was in a good or in a bad way. ‘She is coughing a lot and she had fever last night, Hazel was able to put it under control but it lasted a couple of hours. She also hasn’t been eating or sleeping a lot, I think the coughing is keeping her from getting rest at nights.’

 

‘Alright, come here, Emily.’ The doctor said before getting up from his seat and leading Emily to the balance where he took her weight and height, he scribbled them on a paper and took the little girl up and seated her on the bed. He went through her chest, ears, mouth and back, hearing her breathing and heartbeat, looking for any inflammation. When he was done, he made Emily went back to Nico’s arms, where she lied against his chest once more.

 

‘You were right, her throat is affected for all the coughing and she has a little trouble breathing.’ He looked at Nico for a moment, thinking about his previous words. ‘You could be a nice doctor.’ He said with a flashy smile.

 

Nico blushed a little but kept his voice in line. ‘I’m _going_ to be a doctor.’

 

Will looked surprised at that. ‘Really?’

 

Di Angelo couldn’t help but smiled at that. ‘Yes, but in greek history.’

 

Will laughed at that. His eyes got brighter and his perfect teeth practically lighted the room.

 

He was too hot for his own good.

 

‘You got me there.’ He murmured after he stopped laughing. They stare at each other with a little smile on their faces until Emily stirred in Nico’s arms, snapping they out of their trance. Will blushed a little and looked at his notes. ‘Right...’ He cleared his throat. ‘We’re going to give her some antibiotics and anti-inflammatory medicine. If she has fever again, you should give her this other medicine but if it keeps happening, you must take her back here, Nico’

 

He was going to sound awfully cheesy, but he loved the way his name sounded on Will’s mouth.

 

 _He was a total fool_.

 

‘Sure, thanks for the help, doctor Will.’ He said with a strained voice, he didn’t want to keep on embarrassing himself. ‘I’m sure Hazel will bring Emily to you if she doesn’t get any better.’

 

Will relaxed back on his chair and looked at Nico with intensity. The italian young man felt as if he was being scrutinized from head to toes, even though he was seated. ‘I think you should bring her.’ He finally said, with a confident voice. ‘I’ve always wanted to know if I would have been a son of Apollo or any other god.’

 

Nico couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The doctor wanted to see him again? He obviously didn’t say that out loud. Instead, he raised an eyebrow. ‘I am not going to test you and tell you who your godly parent would be. I haven’t spent two years of my life studying to do that.’

 

Will ignore him. ‘I think you would be a son of Hades.’ He said. ‘But we should run a few test to find out.’ He made a pause and smiled mischievously. ‘I’m really good at running tests.’

 

Nico practically choked himself with his own saliva. ‘God! There’s a child in the room!’ He said, indignantly. He looked at Emily and realized that she was happily asleep against his chest. Then, he saw that Will was doing everything to keep from bursting out laughing. A few seconds passed before Nico cracked a smile. ‘I acted like an eighty year old, didn’t I?’

 

‘Yes, you surely did, Mister Nico di Angelo.’

 

‘Shut up.’ The black haired man said before laughing a little. Emily stirred in his arms again and he knew he should be going home. The baby was really tired. He stood up and Will did the same. ‘Thank you, doctor Solace.’

 

The other man shook his head. ‘Just Will, please.’

 

‘Alright, _Will_.’ Nico said, tasting the sound in his lips. ‘I’ll make sure that Emily comes back if she doesn’t get any better.’

 

Will smiled and nodded before handing him the instructions of each medicament she had to take. ‘It was a pleasure to meet you, Nico.’ He extended his hand and the other one accepted it. He let it go and made his way to the door.

 

‘Goodbye, Will.’ He finally said before going back to the waiting room with Emily in his arms.

 

He had been at the pharmacy when he finally realized there was a post-it sticked to the instructions.

 

 _I really want to know who would have been my godly parent. -_ Will.

 

There was a number underneath the text.

 

Nico looked at the note for a few seconds before truly understanding what it meant. A winning smile spread through his face, making his face hurt. He almost laughed out loud with the thought that crossed his mind in that moment.

 

Will Solace would have been a son of Apollo, without any doubt. Nobody could be that bright without being related to the sun.

 

After Nico bought the medicines he went back to his apartment. He put Emily in bed before calling Hazel to tell her what had happened at the doctor’s.

 

‘So is nothing serious, right?’ She asked, concerned, for the fourth time.

 

‘No, she’ll be okay, sister.’ Nico said with all the patience he still had on him. Which wasn’t a lot, really.

 

Hazle was quiet for a moment before she spoke. ‘What did you think of doctor Will?’

 

Nico gulped and shrugged, even though she couldn’t see him. ‘He was okay, I think.’

 

‘Just okay? Nico!’ Hazel reclaimed. ‘He’s hot!’ She said, he could feel the smile on her face.

‘You’re married, how can you even say that!’ He exclaimed, trying to change the topic of conversation.

 

Hazel laughed on the other side of the line. ‘I am not blind, big brother. He’s really handsome with that blond hair of his, those blue eyes and that body...’ She continued and told him all the good things Will Solace had, even thought he had been perfectly capable of seeing them on his own.

 

‘Stop it!’ He said and Hazel burst out laughing. ‘Oh my god, that’s what you meant yesterday! You were talking about him!’ Nico muttered finally understanding all the things his sister had told him on the phone the day before. He was blushing _so much_ his face felt on fire _._ ‘You know what? I’m going to bed because I got up awfully early probably because you wanted to set me up with your daughter’s doctor!’

 

His sister wasn’t able to answer because she was too busy laughing at his spend. Nico put down the phone and looked at it for a moment, contemplating how to make her pay for that. He shook his head and stood up.

 

‘After I get back the hour of sleep I lost because of _Hazel_ , I’ll use you again.’ He said to the object, thinking maybe he was going crazy, talking to the phone.

 

Maybe, but he had great plans for that day.


End file.
